Keep Your Enemies Close, but Your Lover Closer
by BlueNeko-chan15
Summary: Hey guys . Well, I know it's been a bazillion years since I've uploaded anything but I finally have something to post. So- here we are! More chapters coming soon, I'll try and keep up with them! I can't give a good intro because I don't know what will happen myself. We'll find out together how the story unfolds! Please REVIEW and FAVORITE , and thanks for reading C:
1. Chapter 1

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"  
"Tsh. What did I do this time around?" I sighed as my door swung open, revealing an obviously pissed blonde. "Hm, what brings you here, Mello?" I asked dryly as I continued to toy with my action figure, moving its arms and legs into different positions.  
"You little shit! You know good and well why I'm here! What's up with this!?" He yelled, shoving a paper in my face. On grabbing it and setting down my toy, I saw it was the class list. Again, I was at the top, and Mello, right behind me.  
I looked up at Mello with the usual blank expression. "Mello, since when is this any surprise to you? Aren't you use to being second place yet?" Of course, the comment sent made the hot head strike back, this time physically with a hand to the cheek.  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that." He whispered menacingly, his eyes barely visible through his hair hanging down in his face. "You seem to forget that I could snap you like a twig. My patience is really wearing thin with you, Near, so you better watch it."  
With that he fled, slamming the door behind him. After a few moments, I slowly stood up to collect my toys and put them away. He has a way of making me lose any interest in what I'm doing, and that can be fairly annoying after a while.  
I walked into the bathroom connected to my room, and upon undressing, caught a glimpse of myself through the mirror. This first thing my eyes went to wasn't my face, but my body. I'm horribly thin; barely anything but incredibly pale skin covering frail bones. Thankfully my large, white clothes are able to cover it up, otherwise Roger would want me seen to. I don't particularly like the idea of doctors and nurses poking and prodding me.  
Slowly my eyes moved up to my face. My left cheek was red and swollen, already beginning to bruise with a dark purple hue. The large mark made the rest of me seem that much paler in comparison. What is wrong with Mello? What did I ever do to make him so angry. What did I ever do to anybody to make them so weary of me? The only people who even bother to come near me are Mello, Matt, and Roger. The only reason that's the case is because one's a bully with a sidekick and one's concerned with my being L's successor.  
_Stop it, Near. No need in wasting your energy on such matters._  
Deciding to take my advice, I climbed into the cold tub to take a shower.

* * *

When I woke up, it was only 5 am. Most likely, everyone else in the orphanage was still asleep, especially considering we didn't have classes. I'm surprised I didn't wake up sooner; I fell asleep right after my shower, which I took around 5. Again, no one came to wake me for supper. Just another day without food. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up in bed, which was still made.  
_My throat is so dry._  
Acting on my thoughts, I slowly got up and walked out of my room and into the dark hallway. Tiptoeing to keep quiet, I silently made my way to the kitchen and begin searching the cabinets for a glass. Before I am even able to grab anything, I could hear the whispers of two familiar voices.  
"Shhh! If you don't quiet down we'll get caught and we won't be able to get any breakfast! Now you be the- well, well, well, what have we here." I could feel a pair of rough, cold hands grab my wrist and jerk me up off the ground.  
"A little out of character for you to be snooping around like this. Must be another advantage of being L's successor; you get to do whatever you want and not get in trouble for it. Maybe that's how you're always number one you cheat and get no punishment." Mello's hot breath hit my face, the slight smell of chocolate meeting my nose.  
"I'll have you know, Mello, that I have never cheated and I don't predict me ever needing to. Also, I'm not snooping. Roger is aware of the fact that I do not attend meals with you and the rest of the Whammy kids, so I have full access to the kitchen when I want something to eat or drink. You two, however, do not."  
He dropped me onto the floor, my head slamming against the cold, hard tile. I tried to prop myself on my elbows, but didn't get to far with Mello hanging over me.  
"Looks like I hit you pretty hard" he snickered menacingly. Too my surprise, and extremely out of Mello's character, he lightly reached out and touched my still-puffy cheek. The gesture made me gasp and slam my eyes shut, partly from shock, partly from pain. When I finally opened my eyes I could see a twisted smile spread across the blonde's face, and I could feel his hand putting more pressure on my cheek. It took everything in me not to scream.  
"You rat us out, Near, and your whole body will hurt like this," his hand moved from my face to the neck of my shirt, pulling me even closer to him. "You got that?"  
I nodded, careful not to show any more emotion than I already had.  
"Good." he said turning to face Matt, who must have rummaged through the cabinets because he held a back pack filled with what I supposed was junk food, soda, and undoubtedly chocolate and cigarettes.  
"Let's get out of here."  
And with that, I was alone again. Slowly, I picked myself up and walked back to my room; it seemed I'd lost my thirst and, again, my interest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, here's chapter 2! I know it's super short but it's how I'm able to keep this story going along with all the other crap I'm having to get done! And I also benefit from it in other ways, so having a short chapter here and there isn't too much of a bother ;)  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy even though it's really short, I'll try to make the next one longer!

* * *

White.  
Bare.  
Emotionless.  
Empty.

Those words echoed through my head as I stared up at the ceiling, lying in the middle of the floor on the soft, also white rug. Those words haunted me; they were involved in almost every conversation that also involved my name. I'm sick of those words, and yet, I find myself comforted by them. They have become bitterly familiar, and I have never been one for change. I guess that's due to that fact that nothing in my life really changes. It is on this constant road; no hills or sharp turns. Just a flat road I'm forced to travel. **Because I'm L's succes****sor.  
**As big of a privilege as that is, sometimes I wish I weren't his successor. That I could have the normal life many people commonly complain about.

My thought's were interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from the rest of Whammy's.

_It seems like everyone has finished their breakfast._

And suddenly the thought came to me - when was the last time **I** had breakfast, or, for that matter, any full meal? Around three weeks, if my memory serves me correctly. Maybe more. It probably isn't the wisest decision to missing so many meals at one time; I've already seen the outer consequences, which may not have been so bad had I not been so skinny and frail to begin with. And yet, I continue to skip meal after meal.  
Suddenly, I could hear a soft knock at my door. Still on the floor, I tilted my head back to see a small boy peeking around its frame. Upon seeing me, he let out what sounded like a gasp, and hid more of his body behind the door. Shyly, almost as if he were frightened, he mumbled, "Uhm, Roger wants you."

While picking myself up, I began to reply but was interrupted by hurried footsteps coming away from my room. When I looked up the boy was gone. I guess I would have frightened the kid - not only hearing all those horrible things said about me not being human and such, but seeing my lying on the floor, looking at him with my "scary" grey eyes. Another story for Mello to use to try to get under my skin. With a sigh, I continued to stand up, but was hit by a sudden dizziness that almost caused me to fall. I've had these 'spells' for sometime, along with an exhaustion that I can never seem to rid myself of, no matter how much I sleep.

_Come on Near, it isn't that big of a deal. Shake it off and move on._

I know I should voice my problem, but I wont let them see weakness. Mello would never let me get away with it. Taking a deep breath and a moment to collect myself, I slowly moved out of my room and to the stair case, going up to the adults' sleeping quarters, where I would also find Roger's office.  
I lifted my hand and knocked three times, after which I could hear the familiar, gruff, voice beckon me to come in. When I walked in, I wasn't surprised to see Mello standing there, or to see that he had the most unpleasant look on his face.

This will be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Here you guys go - chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You're kidding, right?"

I could tell, no matter how he tried to sound cool, that Mello was pissed. I was quite bewildered myself - Roger wanted us to work together. Mello and I. Asking the two of us to work together is as pointless as asking L to stop eating sweets. Not going to happen.

"Now, now. You two should have known that you were bound to partner up at some point, being a the top of the list to be L's successor. I'm only asking that you two check on the records down in the storage room. I decided to use you two for this job because I thought it would be a great opportunity for you to test your investigation skills in a real world setting and give you a chance to start working together for once. What do you say? Near?" I nodded. "Mello?"

"Yeah, whatever." Mello said, his eyes to the floor. " But we need to start getting harder cases. I mean, we are the top of the list, right?" With that Mello exited the room.

I'm sure Roger was just as astonished as I. To not only say yes to work with ME, but without putting up a fight wasn't exactly a part of his character. He must have some ulterior motive, one I will be uncovering shortly.  
When I left Roger's office, I found Mello leaning against the stair-case railing, waiting for me. When I reached him, he began to descend the stairs without a single word. He walked smoothly despite the leather. Hands in his pockets, eyes still closed- dare I say it, he admittedly looked cool. It was no wonder the other Whammy kids looked up to took such long strides it was difficult for me to keep up, and when I did manage to catch up with him, he would push on forward. It didn't take much to see what was going on- he didn't want to be seen with me. For Mello, the cool guy, to be working with Near, the albino alien, it wouldn't be a good mark on his reputation.

When we finally reached the record room, Mello pulled out a set of keys he must have gotten off of Roger and tried out each one in the key hole. I took the time to figure out what stunt he was looking to pull.  
"So Mello, do you mind informing me on why you agreed to work with me on this?"

"What are you talking about. I was asked to do a job and I said yes. No big deal."

"Mello, as you already know, I'm not an idiot."  
Obviously getting frustrated he dropped the keys and turned to look at me.

"Listen here you little shit, I don't want to have to do this as much as you do. But, like I said, I was asked to do a job. With all the trouble Matt and I have gotten in lately, I figured I might as well make up for it by giving the old man less of a fight when he asked me to do something. I thought if I can get on his good side, I might have the advantage you have and level the playing field. When that happens, then I'm really gonna kick your ass."With that he turned back around, bent to get the keys, and finally managed to unlock the door.

_Level the playing field? What could he mean by that?_

The musty smell of dust was the first thing I noticed upon entering the room. No one came in here very often, due to being able to keep files on a computer hard drive. The room was fairly large, but that was only because equipment and so on were also kept down here. The dim light coming from the ceiling didn't do too good a job of lighting the place, but it served it's purpose.

"OK, so," Mello said more to himself than me, "We need to find these files." He slipped me a paper he must have gotten off of Roger's desk with the file list.

I sighed, "Well, I suppose we better get busy. I can start on the first half, while you work on the second. That way we will stay out of each other's way. I know you'd like that plan, Mello."

"Yeah, whatever."  
After maybe a half hour of going through files, I had finished my list. I turned around to find Mello still searching. I could tell by the look on his face he'd rather be playing violent video games with Matt or harassing younger school children than going through old files in a stuffy storage room. Despite my head telling me to stay on my side of the room, some other voice told me to give him a hand. As usual when it came to Mello, I paid no mind to my head.  
Cautiously, I stepped over to where he was fingering through a cabinet full of manila folders.

Being sure not to get too close, I broke the solemn silence that had once occupied the room. "Mello, I have finished my part of the list. If it is fine with you, I'd like to speed up the process by giving you a hand."

"I don't need your help." I barely heard him mutter under his breath.

Stepping closer, I bent over him to watch him work and continued, "But, Mello, you have only gone through a couple records. Why don't y-"

" I SAID I COULD HANDLE IT. Now buzz off before I kick your scrawny, white ass into next week." He was standing in front of me now, his fists balled and up by his chest like he was ready to pound on me were I to utter one more syllable.

Being the stubborn boy I am, I ignored his hot-headed retaliation and pushed forward. "I know you don't want to do this. I'm trying to give you a hand here. Now if you don't mind, will you please back away and let me help. If it makes you feel any better, I wont tell Roger I did part of your share." With that Mello turned away and went back to work. I took that as an invitation to help where I saw fit.

I decided I would start from the end of his portion of the list. After going through every binder and cabinet on the floor, I the file I was trying to find must be stored on a higher shelf. Thankfully the shelves were labeled, so I knew the exact shelf the file was to be found. "Mello." I called over to him.

"What do you want already?"

"It appears I'm going to need a ladder. Do you think you can bring me one?"

"What, the little shrimp doesn't want to get his hands dirty?" Before I could object, he rose from his crouched position over the cabinet and began to walk to where the ladder was leaned against the wall. Picking it up, he sauntered over to me and leaned it against the correct shelf.

When I began to climb up it, I turned and called to Mello again. "Don't you think you should hold it in case it were to fall?"

"It wont fall, and if it does, it isn't my problem."  
With that I continued my way up the old wood ladder, tightly holding onto each rung until I made it to the top. When I stopped, though, I was hit hard with the worst nausea and dizziness I've had since having those damn spells.  
Before I could catch myself, I felt my hand losing it's grip and my body tilting back towards the hard concrete ground. I screamed out to Mello as a wave of darkness began to consume me.

* * *

Ooooooooo~

Hello again! I think I might start having little messages at the bottom of some chapters, still debating! But, what's wrong with Near, and will he be alright?! I'm as in the dark as you; still throwing some ideas around in my head, SOOO, you wont be getting any hints from me c;  
You'll just have to keep reading to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I'm back again! *is pelted with tomatoes*  
Yeah, yeah, it's taken me a while to write this, and it's short. I'm as upset as you, trust me. These past few weeks have been pretty crappy, but I'll try to make the next chapter much better for you guys ^.^

* * *

**~Beep...Beep...Beep...~**

_Dear God, my head is killing me._

Snapping my eyes open, I could tell from the atmosphere that I was no longer at Whammy's. Instead, I could tell as I moved my eyes from the ceiling to look at my body, I was laid up in a hospital bed, with needles and patched connecting me to some machines. I turned my head to the window, to see the blinds open and letting in the orange-tinted light of a beautiful sunrise.

_Why am I here?_

Slowly, I tried to lift myself up to look around me. Mid-lift, I froze at the sight of a blonde coated in black leather sitting in the guest chair by the bed, head leaning on his left arm which was propped up on the chair's arm. His hair was covering his face, but it was obvious he was napping away.

_What business could Mello have here?... What business do I have here?_

Without another thought, I began the painstaking process of trying to get myself out from under the covers and out of the bed. I even held my breath, fearing the littlest sound could wake the older boy.  
The deep groaning of the bed rung out in my eyes, sounding loud enough in my ears to wake somebody two stories down. Thankfully, the sound did not stir the blonde. Slowly, I began to creep to the door, my eyes still locked on the male in the chair. Maybe I can find somebody to explain - someone other than the hot head in the room.

Maybe I should have focused more on where I was walking and less on him, because sure enough I tripped over a wire that was sticking out from under the hospital bed, landing hard on the cold tile. My bare skin made a loud slapping sound against it, and the wires in my arm pulling the fluid - drip to the floor. My body ached, and to make matters worse, Mello's head snapped up, and violently looked around. Jumping up from the chair, he moved to the bed and leaned over, thinking I may have fallen off. I could see his wide eyes squint and follow the tubes from the fallen machine. Slowly, he got up from the bed and moved to it's end where I was. He stopped, his combat boots only an inch from my face. I could feel his rough hands grab my arm and yank me up, the needles in my arms moving around painfully. He then walked to the other side of the bed to sit the drip back up. After that, he sat back in the chair, eyeing me.

After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke up. "I'm guessing you want answers, am I right?"

"That would be helpful."

"Well, I guess I should start with the fact that you've been knocked out for about two days. You are also anorexic, and if you didn't already know, severely underweight. Was really too dumb to think nobody would find out and nothing bad would result from it?"

_Wait. I've been in a coma for the past two days?_

"What I choose to do to my body is none of your business."

"Hey, ass-wipe, don't get an attitude with me. Just be glad I was there to cushion your fall. I mean, you're head still kinda hit the ground which is why you were in a coma, but if I didn't catch you, you'd be dead. Not to mention I have to play mommy for God knows how long. Does Roger really think I want to take care of you, especially after you're always one upping me?" The last part he said more to himself than me.

_Did he really...?_

"You... saved me, Mello?"

"Well, yeah. I wasn't just gonna let you fall. I'd rather not have your blood on my hands until I can come up with a good alibi and a way to pull it off without getting caught."

"Well, uhm..." I cleared my throat, " Thank you, Mello... I think."

"Oh please, save the gratitude for later." He waved his hand as if to dismiss my thanks, and leaned over to the bed side table to grab the T.V. remote.

We sat in silence for another couple of minutes, the only sound coming from the television. My mind played back everything he had said. Being in a coma, being diagnosed with anorexia; it was a lot to take in at once. Still thinking, a particular thing he said stuck out to me.

_ Mello has to **what**?_

"Uhm, Mello..."

"Mhm?" He was still invested in the car chase being played out on the screen.

"Roger is making you... take care of me?"

He sighed, " Yeah. I honestly don't know what is wrong with that man. I know he's getting old but I don't think he's suffering from Alzheimer's already."  
He shook his head and walked over to the hospital phone.

"I starving, and I'm sure you are too. Want me to call something in before I head down to the cafeteria? " I nodded and slumped back on the bed.

What has Roger done?


	5. Chapter 5

Wooooooo, look who's back :D *gets shot*

Yeah, I know, another late post. I'm sorry T.T  
I've been super distracted lately, and I have suffered from writer's block that I can't seem to shake. I finally managed to scrape together another chapter. Yes, it isn't much longer than the last one, and I know I keep saying I will try to make them longer and better, but I think I might have, at least, gotten the better part down. I was worried after I wrote it that it would be a bit too... I don't know, ahead of the story, if that makes sense? But, I really like this chapter and I think that it can help bring up some things to come later in the story.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Also, if you guys have anything you want to see happen, don't be afraid to say something! I am open to absolutely any suggestions you guys may have for me n.n ! Anyways, thank you for reading, and remember to review and favorite ^3^

* * *

After spending another two days in the hospital since waking up, I was finally able to return to Whammy's. I didn't think I would ever miss the place had I ever needed to leave, but I found the isolated atmosphere I had been subjected to at Whammy's was much more comfortable than being constantly poked and forced to make conversation at the hospital. Mello being there made it that much harder to relax.

I doubt there will be any difference now that I'm back at the orphanage, but at least I will be able to return to my familiar routine in a familiar place.  
To be frank, I hate that I missed Whammy's. It only shows how stuck I am in my life, and although I may wish for change to come, I may never be able to fully handle it.

* * *

The kids at Whammy's did not welcome me back. Matt ran out, accompanied by Roger when we pulled up to the front gate, both actually to meet with Mello. I decided to leave them to speak while I went ahead to my room.  
I sighed and sat my bag down containing a few personal grooming items and spare clothes Roger packed for me. I walked into the bathroom, figuring a bath would help relieve the stress that had built up for sometime. Besides, this would be the first bit of time that I had completely to myself; even when I bathed at the hospital, Mello was always sitting outside the door.

I figured that out when I was taking a shower and I accidentally dropped the bar of soap I was using. As soon as it hit the floor of the tub, the door flew open and Mello rushed in, only to see me unharmed and standing, trying to cover myself with the curtain. I, of course, was embarrassed and a bit creeped out by the incident at first, but the idea that he was doing it to protect me while still respecting my privacy and need of personal space, well, it made me feel... good. It was a kind thing for him to do, and Mello is not a person you would describe with the word "kind".

At the same time, I did miss being able to use the restroom and not have somebody by the door. It is not something I intend to get used to.

Slowly, I began to strip my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror, an act I've found myself doing more and more often. What do I look for in the mirror? Do I expect to wake and see someone different, or maybe see me, but... changed? So far, the only change I can see is that the bruise from Mello's slap has fully healed. In fact, since Mello's beatings have virtually stopped, all the imperfections marking my skin have vanished.  
The thought of them not being there anymore, almost... frightens me. When I had them, I felt a physical weakness, but an emotional and mental strength. I had dealt with them on my own. I had no one ask about the scars, nobody try to treat them, nobody offer words of comfort or support. I was utterly alone to deal with them, and that takes strength. And yet, I find myself saddened to see them lighten on my skin. When they were there, they hurt, and stood out on my white flesh. That to me was like a.. sign. A sign that I was... **human**.

Emotions are what make people "human". When you have nothing to bring out your emotions but pain, why would you want to give it up?

I had stood there, naked, my head hanging low and heavy with my thoughts when Mello knocked at the door. I didn't move, not even when he opened it.

"Hey, Near, are you in- WA."  
I looked up at Mello, who was halfway behind the door with his hands waving wildly in front of his chest. He was frozen in his place, much like me.  
"I-I HAD NO IDEA YOU... you... Near... are you crying?" When he said it, I could hardly believe it myself.

I put my head back down, and slowly lifted a hand to my cheek, which was, indeed, wet. When was the last time I cried; the last time I felt my feeling other than pain? I felt an overwhelming rush of emotions hit me and my legs grow weak. Slowly, I sank to the floor. I began to cry more, silent tears traveling down my arm and dropping off my elbow to the cold tile. I could feel myself growing weak and my body start to shake.

_This isn't normal, this doesn't happen. Why now, why so sudden?_

Soon I felt a warmth surround my body, and pull me off the floor. I opened my eyes to see Mello had pulled me into his lap. He was looking away, I suppose because I was naked and this was extremely out of character. As I looked at him, my eyes began to fill with tears again.  
This time I started to sob. It was loud; my voice choked and wheezed and I needed to gasp in order to catch my breath. I had lost all control, and I couldn't see an end in sight. All those years I let my emotions build up inside, they were finally spilling out at once and there was no stopping it. I grabbed Mello's shirt and pulled myself into him, my body shaking even more violently, only to feel him pull me closer.  
I felt him press his face against my head and whisper, "Shhh, come on now. Time to stop crying and take a bath. It's okay, it's all going to be okay." His voice seemed to calm me down, and sent a shiver down my spine that spread through to my fingers and toes. Eventually, I was able to stop the tears, leaving me with a horrible headache and unable to breathe through my nose. After spending a moment to collect myself, I tried to climb out of his lap, but he pulled me back down.

"I got it." he mumbled.

I could feel him slip an arm under my knees as he climbed off the floor. He turned around to face the tub, and gently placed me inside of it. He then turned the water on, adjusting it so it wouldn't be too hot, but hot enough to create some steam- most likely to clear out my nasal passage. I pulled my knees up to my chest and watched the water pour out of the spout. I felt Mello tap on my shoulder, and I looked up to see him hand me a box of tissues. I grabbed a couple and blew my nose. I looked over again to see the box replaced with a trash can to do away with the tissues. As the water continued to flow, he grabbed some body wash and poured it into the bath, creating a mountain of bubbles. "They help." he said as he kept pouring the body wash until there was no more left- a whole bottle used for bubbles. It was probably just so he didn't have to see me naked anymore, which is understandable.

After a few moments of watching the bubbles form and spread on the water, I whispered, my voice tired, "Can you hand me a mirror?"

"Huh? What do you want a mirror for?" After a moment of waiting for a response that wouldn't come, he sighed and left the room, shortly returning with a mirror. He handed it to me, his hand on his hip, looking away from me in a stubborn manner. I reached out and grabbed it, bringing it in front of my face. I took in my red, puffy eyes. My pink, tear-stained cheeks. I stared at my reflection, and a small, closed smile appeared. I almost laughed.

**I really am human, aren't I?**

* * *

After washing and getting dressed, with some help from Mello, he left to go get us something to eat. While he was gone, I heard a knock at the door, followed by Roger opening it and entering the room.

"Hello, Near. It's nice to see you back."

"And it's good to be back, Roger."

"Hm, I'm sure. I just wanted to check on you, hear how Mello has treated you- from a reliable source, of course."

"Oh, fine actually. He hasn't tried to murder me yet, which is good I suppose. He has lashed out at me, but what do you expect?"

"Ah, that's good to hear. Well, I will continue to have him check up on you, just let me know when you don't need him anymore"

"Yes, sir." he turned to leave, but I stopped him, " Oh, I wanted to thank you for having some things packed for me to use while I was gone. I appreciate it." A confused look spread across his face.

"What do you mean? I didn't have anything packed. Anyways," he waved his hand and turned back to the door " Have a good night."

_ If Roger didn't pack the bag... then that must mean..._

The door then opened, as Mello walked in with a tray full of food. He sat the tray on my lap, removing his food to sit on the nightstand.

"So, what did Roger want?"

"Oh, he just came to check on me."

"Oh", he replied, more interested in his ramen than my response.

_ I have to ask..._

"Mello... were you the one to pack my bag?"

He scoffed, and stated, mouth full of noodles, " You kidding? No, Roger did."

"If that's the case, why would Roger have no idea what I was talking about when I thanked him for it?"

Mello swallowed, and turned to look at me, his eyes cold. "Who cares, it's just a bag of stuff. Just doing my job. Don't get your hopes up. Now shut up and eat."

_Get my hopes up?_

After Mello emptied his bowl into his stomach and shoved in a couple of chocolate bars, I told Mello I was finished and I would be going to sleep soon.

"You barely eat half a bowl and you're full?" I glared at him. " Whatever, least you ate." He gathered up the dishes onto the tray and started to leave.

As he was about to shut the door, I blurted out," Thank you!" He stopped in the frame, his back still to me.

"For what?"

"For...doing your job." He stood there for a moment, before completely leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. I sighed and laid down, snuggling underneath the covers.

He's done a good job, indeed.


	6. UPDATE

Hey everyone!  
This is unfortunately not another chapter. I deeply apologize to anyone who has been following this story and waiting for new chapters that haven't come yet. I actually had quite a few written previously, but as I was using my laptop one day, it crashed, and somehow that deleted ALL of this story.  
Of course, I have the five chapters that were posted, but everything after that is gone.  
I have been meaning to come back and make a short story to pass the time or something, but after that crash I haven't been writing at all. Not because of it, but because of some other personal issues that have been distracting me and keeping me away from writing, and also, just a lack of inspiration.  
But, I'm not here to make excuses. I'm here to tell you that I will be trying my best to get some writing done, and will hopefully have a new chapter up soon!  
I hate it myself when I'm reading a story and I can't finish it. I don't want you to feel the same towards one of my works.

Anyways, sorry to fool you into thinking there is a new chapter, I just though this would be the best way to spread the news. Anyways, thank you for reading the story so far !

*** Also, I will probably be going back through and editing the first five chapters before I post any new chapters, so if you get an email about a new chapter (for those following this story/me) or you happen to be checking it out (because you don't have an account or aren't following me or the story) and see a new chapter has been posted, go ahead and reread the first five if you like! I won't be changing them drastically, but it will be a good memory refresher to go back c:

Thanks again ^.^


	7. Chapter 6

LOOK WHO'S BAAACK (explodes)

Like I said in my update, I am sososos sorry about talking so long to upload this chapter, which isn't even all that long or good. But don't fret, or bludgeon me to death, this chapter, although not very good, will set the stage to the rest of the story, which I'm really excited for, so keep that in mind n.n

Thanks again for reading! Remember to favorite if you like it, and follow me or the story for any updates ^.^ 3

ALSO~ I said in my update that I'd be be further editing the last five chapters and they would be up before this one, but I didn't get around to editing them because I didn't want to procrastinate any further!

* * *

***This chapter takes place a little over a week after Near's return to Whammy's***

~_Near, Near come on you have to wake up. Come on, don't make me toss this food in your damn face._~

I awoke to a bright light burning my eyes and the familiar sight of a blonde, leather clad gentleman holding a metal tray. I sat up in bed and took the tray from Mello's hands. On it was a mouth-watering crepe filled with cool bananas and whipped cream, topped with fresh strawberries and powered sugar (the cooks at Whammys are not your average lunch ladies). Although eating is not something I treasure the most, this dish is a favorite of mine. I scooped a bit on my fork and had a taste- _perfection.  
_As I silently consumed my food, Mello turned on the t.v. that sat mostly unused in the corner. He pulled up a chair by the bed and sat down, using the edge of the bed to prop up his feet.

_I wish he'd get his dirty shoes off my clean sheets._

Although his main reason to visit was to provide me food and make sure I eat it, my time spent with Mello was never strained or uncomfortable. Yes, he did curse at me and push me down with his words but it was nothing I wasn't already accustomed to.  
Dare I say it, I enjoyed his company.

After finishing the delicacy, I handed my tray to Mello, who also happened to be finished and was getting up to take his leave.

"I better get going, I don't want to be late to class. See ya shit head." Raising his hand as he walked out the door.

_Couldn't he have thought of a better name to- wait. Don't I have class today as well?_

I almost forgot Roger telling me that today I'd be returning to my studies. How could have I forgotten that? I mean, Mello has served as a great distraction- (I've never received a visitor that wasn't out to do harm aside from Roger in all my years of being here, and to have that other visitor be **Mello**, how could I not be a bit distracted?)  
The idea of returning to class is fairly bittersweet. It will be nice to get back to working and being number one again (seeing as how Mello gained first place with me out of the picture), but being once again surrounded by the other children is not something I look forward to every morning to say the least.

I decided to get ready so I wouldn't be late when class started at 8:00. I don't normally take showers in the morning, but I know that today's transition from never leaving my room to having to go back to class with the other orphans (mere nuisenses who most likely celebrated my absence with confetti and sweets) would be a difficult one.

The hot water felt soothing on my skin and refreshing as it rinsed away the lather, but it did nothing to warm the frigid cold in my core that had built up over the years. I don't believe there's anything that can warm that.

As I got out and dried off, I couldn't help but find myself staring at my skin for the umpteenth time, my reflection blurred thanks to the steam that fogged up the mirror.

My bruises had completely healed.

I traced over my skin with my already shriveled fingers, silently missing the sore imperfections. Now I was back to being the clean, white, robot I was known to be.

-  
I walked into the classroom and was hit with a wave of eyes and a thick, strained atmosphere. To make matters worse, I was late thanks to Roger pulling me aside on the way to class. I'm sure that even some of their pupils dilated while they stared. The teacher, a kind old women who felt sorry for me but also considered me as odd as every one else, welcomed me back to the class with the usual chatter, oblivious to the room's negative aura.

"It's nice to have you back."

"We've missed you."

"If you need any assistance just ask me or your classmates."

I replied with a simple thank you, trying to ignore the eyes that still glared onto me. To think I still had hours of this left to go.

Wonderful.

The sound of the lunch bell rang out in my ears like the most glorious symphony I could have ever heard.

And then I remembered- this will be the first time all I've seen Mello.

I have a feeling he wouldn't be thrilled about my return. Has he already heard the news? Or has he already stopped by my room to bring my lunch, and found me not there?

_I wonder if he's looking for me now?_

My question was answered as a pair of rough hands grabbed my shoulders and slung me over and against the counter in the kitchen, away from the hustle and bustle of the dinning room. I should have known, my classmates can spread words as quick and easy as they spread soft butter on a warm piece of toast.

"Well, hello Mello. You seem surprised at my arrival back into the class room. May I ask why?" I spoke coolly. I didn't want him to think I had already been wondering about it.

"You little shit, you know why I'm upset!" He said, tightening the grip he had on the neck of my shirt.

I thought carefully about my reply, and spoke smugly, "Could it be that Mello doesn't want to give up his top spot?"

Bingo.

His grip grew even tighter before he flung me to the floor as if I were as light as a feather-stuffed pillow. He straddled me, his legs tight to keep me from squirming as much as possible, while his hands wrapped tensely around my neck.

I've meddled my way into dangerous territory and I'd only been in school for a few hours.  
I watched wide eyed as he leaned down to my ear and I braced myself.

"I will be number one. You think you can walk in like you own the place and expect to get your spot back so easily? Don't be an idiot. You fell off your high horse and now a new king has stepped up and taken your throne. And," he continued, pulling my upper body off the ground so I could face him directly, "I'm ready to start a war if that means keeping my new title." He smirked, sure that his speech and violent moves gave him victory, but nothing could have wiped the pride off of his face faster than I did when I showed him my own smirk. I don't know if it was the silly analogy or the fact that he was so proud of what he said, but I almost laughed.

"Mello. If you didn't have to capability to surpass me before, what makes you think you have the capability now? I prodded, trying to evoke a response.

His face darkened, and he replied through gritted teeth,  
"I will do whatever it takes to win."

He pushed me down into the floor before loosening his grip and climbing off my body, calmly making his way towards the door.  
He stopped in the middle of the doorway with his back still facing me, and mumbled,

"Whatever it takes."


End file.
